


Do you care to explain yourself?

by PharmaceuticalLoser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, M/M, Oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharmaceuticalLoser/pseuds/PharmaceuticalLoser
Summary: Pansy opens the wrong door at the wrong time and will she be okay with what she discovers?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 80





	Do you care to explain yourself?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic mainly focused around a Pansy/Draco friendship, with a hint of Drarry. hope its ok tho, I wrote it at 3 am lol

Pansy had been waiting for a certain blonde for over an hour and half by this point and she was moderately pissed off. Draco had arranged this week's Afternoon Tea to be at the Ritz in muggle London, which naturally gave Pansy an excuse to go shopping. But the sodding git still hasn’t shown up and she can’t send him an owl in front of so many muggles. 

So for the thousandth time she sighed and collected her handbag before slipping a fresh muggle £50 note on the table for the waiter who had kindly offered her a cup of tea, and sauntered out of the building, until she found a suitable apparition point. 

She landed quietly in the forsaken muggle street that Draco had recently moved to, looking around in her handbag for the spare key she’d nicked from the bowl by the front door of his muggle flat. The flat was barely attached to the Floo network due to an unstable and frankly annoyingly small fireplace, that often only really allowed for Floo Calls or sending through House-elves and small children. 

She unlocked the door to the flat and let herself in, contemplating whether she should shout for Draco or just try and sneak up on him. Before inevitably deciding to just sneak up on him, she looked through the doors of the living room (or as Draco liked to call it, his library, given the amount of books were encased in bookcases and in piles on the floor) the muggle telly that Pansy abhorred was flickering away on the wall. 

And that's when she heard it. A loud moan floating through the flat. Pansy wasn’t sure whether she should giggle or be mortified. Either way her hand covered her mouth in case any noise escaped to alert Draco that she was there. 

“Fuck! Harry!” Draco whined. Pansy had to clasp the hand around her mouth hard in order to not let the obvious giggles escape. It was probably just Draco fantasising over his childhood rival, just like he had done at Hogwarts, although she thought he had gotten over Harry when he had gotten together with girl Weasley.

Pansy stuck her head around the kitchen door, to see a few items of clothing tossed all over the place and two wine glasses on the table. She saw one of Draco’s silk shirts lying on the counter next to a loaf of bread, the bread knife was on the floor. But what really caught her eye was the set of red Auror robes half hanging out of the sink and one heavy duty dragonhide boot laying sideways on the floor. 

By now her eyes were bugging out of her head. Pansy rushed out of the kitchen down the corridor, past the other heavy duty dragonhide boot, a white shirt and a belt, towards the door that contained the moans and the giggles.

She slammed open the door, only to find Draco straddling none other than Harry bloody Potter. Their eyes were wide and their hair was ruffled beyond comparison. The two men very quickly rolled over trying to cover themselves, with whatever they could find. Draco finding a discarded blanket on the floor and wrapping it quickly around himself like a toga, whilst Potter settled on using a throw pillow with stupid little tassles to hide what he could of his manhood. But Pansy had seen too much already.

“GET OUT, YOU BLOODY BINT” Draco yelled, upon seeing Pansy’s shocked face. She closed the door hurriedly, taking a few deep breaths before setting herself at the kitchen table and fiddling with the wine glasses. 

A few minutes later Draco emerged wearing a blue silk robe, with Koi fish and cherry blossom flowers on, a gift Pansy had brought back from Japan. He sat across from her with a face not too dissimilar to a cats arse. He opened his mouth to speak but a still half naked Potter walked into the kitchen with his fly undone, his shirt and belt in one hand along with his shoe. He looked timidly at Pansy who was trying not to look at him. 

Whilst she could understand the attraction of a man, she personally never wanted to succumb to the hardness and often idiocy of a man, instead opting for the delicate curves of breasts and hips and soft skin you could melt into. But she couldn’t deny that Potter was fit. He was literally the definition of ‘Tall, Dark and Handsome’.

Potter picked up his robes from the sink and found his other shoe then he leant down and kissed Draco’s temple and mumbled a quick ‘i’ll see you another time’. Draco hummed, but could hardly look at him, choosing to stare at his fidgeting hands. Potter nodded awkwardly at Pansy who instead looked away. He left, still carrying his clothes, out of the front door.

At the sound of the door closing, both Pansy and Draco shouted simultaneously.

“WHAT THE FUCK!” Draco cried.

“DO YOU CARE TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF?” Pansy howled.

“Why the fuck are you here, Pansy?” 

“I’m here because a certain git, forgot about our reservation for tea at the Ritz and left me there on my own for nearly two hours. So, I came to tell you how much of a git you are, but you were otherwise engaged with bloody Harry Potter! When were you going to tell me about that, you git?” A level of disgust clear in Pansy’s voice. 

Draco sighed and muttered a ‘shit’

“I'm sorry, Pans” his hands rubbing over his eyes and disappearing into his hair. “I was getting ready to meet you, and he knocked on the door. He’s been undercover the last month and I missed him so much and then one thing led to another.”

“So, is this more than a one time thing? How did you know he was undercover?” 

“We’ve been seeing each other for a few months now-”

“Sorry, WHAT? When were you going to bloody tell me?!” She squealed. 

“I was going to tell you today at tea, that's why I reserved the Ritz so you couldn’t cause as much of a scene-”

“Me! Make a scene! Do you really think so low of me?” She cried. Draco could only reply with a look that said ‘Seriously’. Pansy was known for blowing things out of proportion and exaggerating everything.

“Fair enough” She ceded. “Fine. So Potter?”

“Yeah, he is wonderful, soft, safe and an amazing cook. And best of all he’s great in bed. Which you so rudely interrupted.” Draco went all gooey at the mention of Potter. 

“But, like, how? Why?”

“We see each other often, around the ministry and after some harmless flirting and insults, he asked me out to dinner and it's gone from there, really. And it’s Harry bloody Potter, I couldn’t say no to him if I tried, you know that”

“That's true. Are you finally admitting that you love him then?”

“I… am on the way to loving him, if he keeps going the way he’s going.”

“Do his friends know about you two?”

“Yeah, only because if something happened while he was undercover then Weasel and Granger could keep me up to date”

“Are they ok with you though?” Pansy asked with loaded meaning. 

“I think Weasel is still trying to think it through but Granger seemed to believe that me and Harry were in someway inevitable”

“Of course you and Potter were inevitable, you’ve been wanking over him since third year and Merlin knows how obsessed he was with you.”

Draco hummed, pulling his leg up on the chair and resting his chin on his knee. They quietly for a few minutes.

“Are you happy with him?”

“Yes. Yes I am, I didn’t realise how happy I could be with a man, but, it's just warm and safe and so good with him.” 

“Then in that case, I support you. Draco, you must know that I will always love you and whilst yes, this was a shock, I’m just happy to see you happy. I want you to be happy in every capacity, even if if it’s with bloody Potter”

Draco smiled at his hands. “I love you too, Pans” he mumbled, leaning over the table for a hug.

“But. I don’t wanna see his arse or your arse ever again thanks. It has firmly confirmed my love for women and only women, thank you very much.” they both giggled.

“Maybe, I should try setting you up with Ginny, you’ve always had a thing about redheads.” Draco wondered allowed, before flinching away as Pansy aimed to slap his arm.

“Don’t you bloody dare. Just because she’s beautiful and just my type does not give you the right to try and set me up with her!”

“Oh, I'm so gonna try and set you two up.” He says as he leaves his chair to avoid the hard stare and the knowledge that if he gets too close to Pansy in this state, he might end up with his hair being ripped out. 

“If its any help, I think you would be her type, she likes a snarky personality and good tits, which whilst im very gay, I would say you have”

“Thank you!” she cried with an ‘obviously’ clear in her tone. “I’m sorry for barging in you and Potter”

“It’s alright, just scarred me a little and might have damaged my relationship a little bit, but your face!” He ended up howling with laughter “You looked like a Banshee” Still laughing.

“You, however, looked like your father had walked in and were ready to fight” Pansy said with a vicious smirk. 

“Oh, don’t, that is literally my worst nightmare. You did scare me though” a softly serious mask fell in place over Draco’s features. 

“Sorry, darling. I truly am happy for you. You’re my best friend who’s been through some shit and you deserve some happiness” leaning in for a proper hug.

“You do too, love” reciprocating the hug and squeezing tightly.


End file.
